


谁与渡山河

by McCombs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCombs/pseuds/McCombs
Kudos: 10





	谁与渡山河

刚才还懒懒散散不肯动一下的向繇霍然站了起来。

他这一站毫无预兆，这一下，水珠不由分说地溅了身边使女们满身，她们还没反应过来，就只见向繇已经裸身从温泉池中迈了出来，衣架上青碧丝袍被随手扯了下来，他披在身上，绳带也不系，抬脚边走。

刚为他浣发的苗条使女手足无措，惶急地提着衣裙跟上，一边弯腰一边拢他垂地的湿发，便拢边喊，“向，向副……您等等，等等，头发还没绞干呢！”

浴堂殿的石阶选用的都是火山烧过的熔岩，经过打磨后表面虽仍灰黑不平，但赤脚踩上去，温热无比。

向繇不觉冷，赤脚走得飞快，此时回廊转折，过堂通风，身上的轻纱原被沾湿了，经风衣吹，竟迅速地干透，随着他的步子，行云流水地荡开，女孩追不上他的步伐，只能捧着他潮湿的发头在他身后踉踉跄跄地跑，在穷奢极欲的西殿台阶上淋漓出蜿蜒的水痕。

绮绫殿中，暗影摇动。

南君申睦风尘仆仆，左右的使女刚托着沉重的鲮甲卸下去，这一众便听到了身后的喧哗，南君吃了一惊，似是没有料到这个时辰向繇竟还没睡下，回身看，只见爱人只披件丝袍便冲了进来，身后还跟着匆匆忙忙的使女，惊愕道，“你怎地……”向繇却一道风般贴了过来，伸手直隔着他黑色的软衣握住他的下|体，上来就亲，“想我没有？”

为南君宽衣的女使赶紧避走，离门远的硬是绕出了巨大的弧线，苗条年轻的女孩儿们个个牵衣偷笑，手脚麻利地熄灯下帘，雁行着就往外退。

偏偏向繇身后的两个女使进退维谷，捧着向繇长长的头发，一时不知该是放下还是不放下，只羞臊地垂下头，不敢再看一眼。

申睦常年征战，胸膛宽厚，肩膀宽厚，伸手一抱直把高挑的向繇严严实实地拢进了怀里，向繇胡乱地亲着他的嘴唇和下巴，手中那物火热地跳动了两下迅速地勃|起，男人这才压着他的腰臀用力顶了顶，低笑一声，“你说想没想？”说着毫不费力地把人横抱起来，朝着那俩尴尬得不知如何是好的女使道：“下去吧，本君再陪你们向副沐浴一次，不用你们擦头。”

·

与此同时，东境，王庭，含凉殿。  
金銮帐内，杂一丝古怪的声响。

女孩刚发育完全的身体玲珑窈窕，胸前是小锥子一般的乳|肉，此时她趴跪在龙榻前的脚蹬上，赤裸着上身，睁着猫一般妩媚的大眼睛，将新帝的下|身吮进了嘴里。

“嗯……”辛涧闭着眼享受，露一声呻|吟。  
断臂对他这一世枭雄来说不值一提，他半靠着瓷枕，单手撩开白丝的亵衣下摆，大手盖住女孩的天灵盖，慢慢道：“小丫头好胆色，是谁教你的？竟敢来爬孤的床？”

那物在女孩的舔|吮挑弄逐渐硬挺了起来，女孩闻言将它吐了出来，脸颊却痴迷地贴上来，连带着成年男人味道沉郁的下|身一起磨蹭，“没人教我……小女仰慕陛下久矣，闻您枕衾寂寥这才前来……”

“呵。”

辛涧不以为意，抬手捏住她的下颌细细端看。这是他的小辈儿，若无意外，原本还是要叫他叔叔的，想到此，他情|欲忽地高|涨，几乎是不可遏制地用力地错开她的下颌，将粗大的顶端直愣愣地塞进她的喉咙，挺腰猛送中粗声命令，“……别停！”

“垚关……你献计有功，孤，是该赏你……”

柔软紧致的口腔让人痛快欲死，少女被他噎得满脸通红，喉咙都在帝王这样的伐挞中迅速变形，她像只猫啊狗啊地伏着他身下，闭着眼努力取悦着眼前人，不知过了多久，嘴中的物什忽地勃勃跳动起来，她喉咙急缩，就想吐出来，辛涧却猛地一顶，紧接着顶端破开一点，浓郁的精白登时在她的最终喷溅开来。

辛涧潇洒地抽身而去，女孩伏在塌下几欲呕出，他却俯身一把合住了她的下颌，笑道，“西宫不可以，你年纪太小了，玉坤宫如何？再给孤……”他柔情款款地拭她嘴角的污秽，轻声道，“……添个王子。”

女孩含了满嘴的精白，此时“咕咚”一声，咽了下去，再张嘴，她妖笑着伸出舌头，给她看殷红的口腔。

随后，她也笑了，道，“叫您‘夫君’有什么趣味？要喊，就喊您‘爹爹’，要做，就做您的‘儿媳’。”

辛涧一双凤目，忽地危险地眯住了。刚欲说话，殿外忽然传来黄门的通报：“陛下，公子襄军情急报求见。”

这可真的是来得早不如来得巧了。

少女赤着的上半身瞬间绷紧了。

辛涧嘴角忽地一勾，心道：推出去？还是留住她？他垂眼好整以暇地看她，想好好看看这未经世事的女孩的表情，却不想女孩却飞速地垂下头。辛涧“呵”地轻笑一声，心道“不要紧”，一把扼住女孩的喉咙把她提到榻上，迅速地抖开被褥，压住她的口鼻！

他要杀我！

女孩在黑暗闷窒中一颗心震颤骤缩，惊叫被强行哽在喉咙里，霎时冰冷的四肢本能地抓扯被褥！

“想做孤的儿媳？”辛涧促声轻笑就在她的耳边，“你再动一下，明日公子襄就多一位庶母！”

果然，女孩的身子僵硬地凝滞住了，她像是下了某种可怕的决心，要拼命地活过今晚。

辛涧单手按着被褥，动作不乱地整了整衣衫，做完此，朝着外面威严一喊：“请公子进来！”


End file.
